totalawesomelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Syrath's Weapon Craft
Syrath's Weapon Craft or'' S.W.C ''is a Weapon design company owned by Syrath, he sells his powerful weapons each hand crafted by dark sorcerers to fit the buyers specifications. Syrath also sells his weapons to anyone but makes sure he can stop the weapons from harming himself. Many come to buy from Syrath, as his prices aren't to high and the labours cheap and cheerful. Workers The workers of Syrath's Weapon Craft are ghastly beings that slave over the creations of their masters will, hundreds of slaves die in order to even create a simple weapon as split acid and magma pours over onto one of them, or a stray explosion reduces them to many small bits and pieces. Some workers survive long enough to become task masters or weapon crafters, though this is very rare, as their life expectancy while worker in Syrath's mines and factories is less than two months. Weapons Painlord Carved out of pure diamond, Painlord is almost utterly indestructible and can slice open armour and flesh with ease. Painlord is currently kept at the main Weapon Craft Factory awaiting a buyer. Axe of the Infinite One Syrath's own essence lies within this axe, giving the bearer a piece of his own immortality however if the weapon is used against it's master it will rebel. LOL Blade The blade of LOL is a foul weapon, something dark and evil, it is said that it came from the center of the universe, a flicker of pure evil and pure LOL combined along with precious metals and other things of darkness. It is said if one is cut by this blade, they will burst into vile laughing fits that drain the victim of energy until they die. Legionairus XXII is the current holder of the weapon. Scimitar of Khaos A scimitar crackling with dark energy, used by the dark armies of Syrath, this scimitar ignores the armour and defences of the enemy all together. Few can wield this blade properly, as some say it is possessed by a dark entity. Iron Gauntlets A Pair of Fully Iron Gauntlets, when worn they give the wearer incredible strength and power but may betray or take control of the user using its power. Vehicles Panzer Mark 19 The long line of Syrath's Panzer tanks, the Mark 19 is the most modern and well designed. Armed with a 100mm gun and twin heavy plasma repeaters on its sides it can easily dispatch enemy troops. Vulture Gun-ship These massive gunships prowl the skies of Syrath's fortress, Vultutres mount multiple heavy weapons and is able to combat most enemy units, where they be in the sky or on the ground. Steeds Iron Steed A massive, solid Iron Horse that breathes, an Iron Horse can take heavy damage before succumbing to wounds and is incredibly tough and fast, the bearer can also mount heavy weapons to assist it during a long ranged fight. Dragon of Barcudaor Syrath's unholy and evil magiks twisted those Dragons who served him into two headed monsters that can unleash gout's of toxic flames or pure acid from their maws, these massive beasts require great and careful training before they can be properly used. Hydra The Hydra is a multi headed beast that can regenerate decapitated heads at an alarming rate, and is covered in diamond hard scales forcing the enemy to break the scales off and set fire to the inside of the beast but only find themselves assailed by the biting maws of the many heads that unleash corrosive acid and flames. Customers Category:Imposter101 Category:Syrath Category:Evil Category:Weapons Category:Companies